<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blizny by Nocturia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093617">Blizny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturia/pseuds/Nocturia'>Nocturia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Drama, Hurt, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:27:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturia/pseuds/Nocturia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Czasami te najbardziej jątrzące się rany są niewidoczne dla innych.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blizny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tak, zrobiłam to. Wróciłam do oglądania One Piece, po jakichś 6 latach. Już zapomniałam jak dobra to komedia.<br/>Dzisiaj krótkie drabble - natchnienie mnie walnęło... W kąpieli. :D<br/>Akcja post-time skip, ale będzie tutaj znaczący tylko jeden, hm, detal.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zoro, po wieczornej kąpieli, spojrzał w lustro. Na biodrach miał ręcznik, a całe pomieszczenie wypełniania para. Ujrzał męskie ciało poznaczone bliznami.</p><p>
  <em>Jedna duża, ukośna na na torsie – starcie z Dracule Mihawkiem. </em>
</p><p>Obrócił się.</p><p>
  <em>Blizny na łydkach – pamiątka po Little Garden i woskowym więzieniu Mr. 3. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I znów – jego twarz. Podłużna blizna na lewym oku.</em>
</p><p>Zoro miał też kilka innych, mniej lub bardziej znaczących blizn. Miał również otwartą ranę o której nie wiedział nikt.</p><p>Rana otwierała się zawsze, gdy słyszał głos Sanjiego. A konkretniej:</p><p>
  <em>Wyglądasz dzisiaj tak pięknie, Nami-swan~</em>
</p><p>...</p><p>Zoro bardzo chciał, żeby zagoiło się jak każde inne zranienie na ciele. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>